Jack a její láska Ičást
by Narikon
Summary: Jack není taková tvrďačka jak se zdá, lidé oslavují vítězství nad reaperskou základnou a bůhví co se z toho rozvine... další části v příštích dnech...


Jack a její láska…

UPOZORNĚNÍ: NEJSEM VLASTNÍK TĚCHTO POSTAV A NECHCI NA TOM VYDĚLÁVAT. DĚLÁM TO PRO ZÁBAVU. VELICE SILNÝ SEXUÁLNÍ A MLÁDEŽI NEVHODNÝ OBSAH.

_**SSV Normandy, Cerberus Ship, strojovna, dolní podlaží.**_

Jack ležela na boku svého lehátka a sledovala chladnou zeď strojovny. Po tváři jí tekly slzy.

Bylo to jen pár dní co byl útok Reaperů odražen a pár dní co se přidala k Jane Shepardové, přesto na ní nemohla přestat myslet od první chvíle, kdy jí viděla. Ne na Shepardovou, na Mirandu.

Nenáviděla ji a milovala zároveň. Nenáviděla, protože byla důstojnicí Cerberu a milovala pro její tělo, chování a vše ostatní co v ní bylo.

Neusnula. Posadila se. Promnula si tvář a přejela rukou po své holé hlavě. Pak si očistila rozmazaný makeup a začala se oblékat. Rozhodla se zaletět si na Omegu a navštívit starou známou Ariu.

„Ahoj…"uslyšela hlas Jane, která sestoupila po schodišti do dolního podlaží.

„Čau. Co chceš?"zeptala se Jack a nandala si lehkou vestu.

„Chci tě pozvat…"

„Ty už ses rozešla s Liarou, že mě začínáš balit? Já tu nejsem od toho, abys mě ošukala… vlastně bych odsud už měla vypadnout…"řekla chladně Jack.

„To nechci, mé modré zlatíčko je pořád se mnou, navíc nás čeká finální boj s Reapery takže ještě neodcházej. Ale chystáme párty k vítězství nad reaperskou základnou… bude na Citadele, Anderson zamluvil jeden velký bar… něco takového si snad nenecháš ujít…"řekla Jane.

Jack se rozmýšlela.

„Spousta chlastu, pěkné holky i kluci… co víc si přát…"

„To myslíš jako zabalená Tali, raptor Garrus, šupináči Wrex a Grunt, žábu Thanea, tu pošahanou asarijanku Samaru…"

„Nejen oni… možná přijde Ashley Williamsová, Miranda tam určitě bude, nějaké asarijské a lidské striptérky a podobně…"

„No tak jo… nebudu trhat partu…"souhlasila Jack.

„Skvěle…"

„Počkej, puso. Zařiď mi teleportaci na Omegu…"

„Jasan… co tam?"

„Podívám se po nějaké šlapce nebo navštívím starou známou…"

* * *

**Omega, o tři hodiny později, zapadlá špinavá ulička.**

Jack byla nahá a seděla opřená o jednu kovovou bednu. Mezi jejími nohami nyní klečela překrásná modrá Asarijka a ze všech sil Jack lízala. Jack měla zavřené oči, ale hladila Asarijku po hlavě.

Kolem prošla hlídka dvou turianských vojáků, všimli si té dvojce, chvíli ji pozorovali s přiblblým huhňáním a pak odešli.

Jack vzdychala a postupně skoro začala křičet. Asarijka zrychlovala a Jack přitlačila její hlavu ke své kundičce. Asarijka ještě objala Jackiny stehna a zabořila svoji tvář úplně do jejího klína.

„Dělej, děvko. Nemám na to celej den…"okřikla tu štětku. Děvka zrychlila a přitlačila. Jack se napřímila, jednu ruku zaryla do sudu s pískem a druhou pořád silně křečovitě držela Asarijku. Pak jí projela vlna vyvrcholení a celá se udělala Asarijce rovnou do tváře. Asarijka si se spokojeným úsměvem otřela tvář a odešla. Jack ještě za ní sledovala její prdelku a vzpomínala si na PX7725. Jack si nandala zase kalhoty. Kalhotky nikdy nenosila… neměla je ráda… a vydala se k baru Afterlife. Prošla kolem fronty čekajících lidí, Turianů, Salarianů a dalších bytostí a přistoupila ke strážím.

„Hej, buchto. Zařaď se do fronty…"okřikl jí jeden poddůstojník.

„Naser si a zavolej Arie, že je tu holka, se kterou píchala na PX7725 a ať mě pustí dovnitř…"zařvala na něj Jack. Poddůstojník změkl a šel zavolat šéfku. Za vteřinku se vrátil.

„Můžete a šéfka už se na vás těší…"

**Afterlife, Ariina lóže.**

Jack vystoupala po schodech do prostorné lóže, kterou Aria měla k dispozici. U vchodu stála stráž složena z Batarianů. Aria stála zády k Jack a sledovala svůj podnik. Jack si Ariu prohlédla od hlavy, přes prdelku a štíhlé boky, až k patě. Byla pořád stejně dokonalá.

„Pusťte ji…"řekla Aria svým strážným a Jack kolem nich prošla. Přistoupila, až k Aria a položila jí ruku na zadeček a jemně ho pohladila. Aria se podívala na svoji ex-milenku. Pousmála se.

„Dlouho jsme se neviděly zlato…"řekla Aria a obě se posadili vedle sebe na pohovku.

„Taky tě ráda vidím…"oplatila Jack.

„Tak copak potřebuješ? Holky? Chlast? Zbraně? Akci?"zeptala se.

„Radu…"

„To je… no… od osoby, která si vždy se vším dokázala poradit, celkem neobvyklé…"

„Vždy jsme si dokázala poradit zbraněmi. Teď potřebuji radu jinou. Poraď mi jak sbalit ženu která mnou opovrhuje?"

„Těžší otázku nemáš…"zeptala se sarkasticky Aria a začala se zamýšlet.

„Ardat Yakshi nejsi, takže nemáš žádnou výhodu… zkus tu ženu překvapit… proč tebou opovrhuje?"

„Myslí si, že jsem jenom póvl… myslí si, že jsem jen promiskuitní a agresivní děvka, že jsem vedlejší produkt cerberovských zvrácených experimentů…"

„Tím spíše jí zkus překvapit. Zjisti o ní více. Zkus se… chovat mileji. Zkus si s ní promluvit…"

„No tos mi teda poradila…"odsekla Jack a dala se na odchod.

„Já nemám žádný přístroj na balení holek. Jestli chceš přístroj na ošukání holek, těch mám spoustu, ale na sbalení žádný…"zakončila jejich rozhovor Aria a Jack odešla pryč.

Konec I.části


End file.
